The Shape Of You(Moana x Elsa Oneshot)
by SnixJericho
Summary: Elsa, dealing with a breakup in a hard way. Anna wants to take her out clubbing. Moana, and Maui, initially wanting to check the competition to their clubs. Things don't always go according to plan, which isn't always a bad thing, either. Rated M: Language, Sex.


California can be a lonesome place, even when you have people surrounding you. This was the case for a one Elsa, whom was dealing with a break-up… That happened a few weeks prior. While the relationship that she was in wasn't _long-term_ , it did hurt. She stayed inside practically the entire time, only leaving to work or to pay a bill. Anna saw this, and she wanted to fix things right then and there.

Anna had just got home from her half-day at school, with plans and everything. She walked over to Elsa's room, opened the door to see her big sister eating _another_ pint of ice cream, watching Friends on Netflix. "Okay, this is cliche, sis." she says before walking to the TV, turning it off when she gets there. "We need to get you out of this rut." Anna turns to her sister. "Me and you are going to have a girl's night out."

Elsa shook her head and set the container on her nightstand. "I'm fine, Anna." she states.

"Absolutely not." Anna retorts before sitting on Elsa's bed. "As someone who took out the trash, it's a little disappointing to see ice cream containers fill up half the trash."

The older sister stammered for a few seconds, not really sure as to how to respond. She turned in her spot, pouting slightly.

A chuckle comes from the ginger woman. Anna reaches for Elsa's hand and pulls her from the bed, with the intent to take her over to _her_ room to browse outfits. "I'm gonna make you look like a million bucks, sis. That's a promise." she states.

"Can't wait.." Elsa says nervously.

* * *

Over on the other side of the city, where people with _lots_ of cash live. A young, successful businesswoman is working on various files to further her career. Her name is Moana. Graduating high school at the age of 15, due to her expansive knowledge in marketing, and the world of business. At 23, she not only obtained a Masters in Business of Administration, but also a Masters in Marketing. Now she's 26, still working hard, and owns a few clubs throughout Los Angeles. Her success never distanced her from people close to her, as her friend Maui lived not far from her.

Maui had heard about a new club opening up, and thought that Moana would like to see the competition. No big deal, right? That's what he thought while going to the woman's house. He opened the door since he had a key, walked in and looked around the area. "Moana?" he called out.

"Back here!" she responded.

The big man waltzed over to the office that Moana was in, laughing at the sight of her _so_ focused on work. "Girly, you're gonna work yourself into a coma." he says with ease.

Moana just responds with a playful glare, and an eye roll.

"I mean it." Maui states as he walks further in. "You realize that there's a whole world out there, do you?" he continues on, partially being sarcastic in his questioning.

The woman sighs softly, shaking her head with a smile. "Okay, I'll bite." Moana starts off. "What's up, why are you telling me things I already know?" she asks.

Maui smiles and raises his eyebrows. "Because of something you _don't_ know." he says with confidence. "That something is there's a new club opening up, and it's gonna open up tonight."

"Tonight?" Moana asks, and Maui nods. "Well I guess I have to get ready for that, huh?" she leans back in her chair. "That also means I have to buy a new outfit for the opening, press will be there, and I gotta look good for that, right?"

"That's my girl!" Maui says with all the excitement in his body. "We're going to party, get our drink on, maybe catch a couple eyes in the process?" he nudges Moana then moves back. "Your boy is gonna be pure fire tonight."

Moana bit the inside of her lip, holding back a snicker at her friend's actions. "Sweetie, if you're gonna be _'Pure Fire'_ , might I suggest not having any of those oils in your hair?" she requests. "Otherwise, you'll look like a big-ass fireball."

That goofy smile that Maui had, went away and instead turned into a pout. "Uncool, yo."

* * *

Around 10pm is when the fun starts for clubs throughout the city. This new club, _"Obsession"_ was no different. The music went from radio top 10, to Electronic dance. People in the club changed their casual dancing, in favor of some more… _Sensual_ movement. Absolutely perfect for two sisters to make their first appearance.

Elsa and Anna had their coats checked before entering the main area. Anna was excited at the sight of everything. It was very open for the amount of people that are there, and the ginger woman needed to get her _jiggle juice_. Elsa on the other hand, she'd rather be watching Netflix.

"The music is freakin' awesome, Els!" Anna exclaims while they walk deeper into the club, taking a spot by the bar. "Come on, smile." she demands once they sit.

Elsa shrugs and leans on the bar. "I still would rather be home, the new season of Flash is gonna be on there around midnight, and I need to catch up." she expresses. "I got a fan group to manage, after all."

Anna retorted with a brief snore, signifying that she was bored with Elsa's rambling. "Barkeep, Coke and Rum on the rocks, and in a fancy martini glass." she requests. "For the shy lady next to me, cherry margarita, blended." The bartender nodded and got to work on the drinks. "Elsa, the idea of going to a club is so we can fool around with someone, maybe get a number, then come home in the same clothes." she turns in her seat to look at the rest of the club.

"I understand that." Elsa responds. "Now here's the thing, you're young." the blonde girl starts off, gulping slightly. "You're gonna have a better chance at finding someone in this _big-ass_ club, than I." As much as she didn't want to pull the age card, especially when she's not _that_ much older than Anna, it was the truth when it came to the club scene in the city.

"Kay.." Anna says. The bartender set the drinks by each of the ladies, Anna picks it up and takes a sip of her drink. "I love ya, Els." she smiles over at her sister. "But you can't b.s. me, we both know that."

Elsa grabbed her drink and focused on drinking that as opposed to responding to her sister.

Not that far from where the sisters were, a crowd formed, lights were flashing. Two people walked into the club, those two were _"Club Owning Mogul"_ Moana, and her friend Maui. People were lining up to get their picture with her, and of course she's used to being treated like royalty. Maui took this time to flex in the pictures, after all, muscle is a factor in his size. This caught the attention of Anna, she got off her seat and ran over towards the crowd. Elsa didn't know what the big fuss was about, so she turned in her seat to order some food. She was hungry, so a small snack wouldn't kill anyone.  
It's been about half an hour, Anna finally came back to Elsa, _**but**_ she wasn't alone. Anna was able to bring a couple of her new friends with her.

"Sis, they actually wanted to sit with us!" Anna says excitingly.

Elsa's gaze went from the basket of fries, towards the group. She raised a brow at the sight, she was unsure of who the other two were. "Who are _'they'_ , exactly?"

"This handsome big guy, this is Maui." Anna says and slightly leans on him, gazing at him dreamily for a few seconds. Luckily she had a handle on her urges, turned to Moana with a smile. "And this lovely woman is Moana, she owns at least 75% of all the clubs in Cali." she states.

Moana chuckled and waved her hand. "She's exaggerating. I only own like 20 clubs in the state." she corrects the ginger woman. "Most of them within the city."

"All premium clubs, too." Maui jumps into the conversation. "Hell, she's gonna be owning all the clubs in the city in a year, guarantee it." he boasts with a big smile. "Homegirl is gonna be the most successful businesswoman, just you wait."

The ebony haired woman nervously laughed, biting the side of her lip in hopes that she didn't _just_ get embarrassed by her friend. "I do alright." is all Moana can say for herself.

All Elsa could do was gaze at the businesswoman's body, some reason it caught her in a trance. When she realized she was staring, she took another sip of her drink. "Th-That sounds very intriguing, Moana." she says shyly.

Anna already saw the tension, and softly snickered to herself. "Come, Maui." she pulls Maui closer to her person. "I wanna dance, now." she bites her lip and bats her eyes at the tall man.

Maui slightly smirked. "Sure thing, cupcake." he says casually while walking with Anna back to the dance floor.

This left Moana and Elsa, awkwardly quiet. The usually confident Moana would have anyone else beg to go to the dance floor, but Elsa was indeed different.

"Oh. Please." Elsa got up and moved a chair over to the table that she was sitting at, placing it close enough for Moana to be able to get in and scoot. "Come. Sit with me." she requests.

"Such manners." Moana says and sits in the chair. She waits for Elsa to return to her seat before starting up a conversation. "So, what do you do for a living, Elsa?"

Elsa sips her drink once more, leans back in her chair, and moves some hair behind her ear. "I worked in retail for awhile, but now I'm kinda an architect." she answers. "Haven't really worked on anything major, but I did have a hand in this cute little bakery just outside the city."

"Bee Bonnet's Bakery." the two say in unison.

Moana smiles big. "I love that place, they make the best Citrus Cakes in all of California." she exclaims with pride. "What part of the building did you have a hand in?" she starts off with a question. "I'd like to better appreciate the detail when I go there next."

The pale woman formed a shade of red at the comment, she bites the inside of her lip. "I worked on the shape of the building, and I may or may not have suggested the river stream under the glass floor." Elsa answers.

"That's my favorite thing about that building." Moana says in a low, but invested tone of voice. When she sees Elsa smile some more, she knows she got her. "Would you like a drink?" she asks.

Elsa looks at her drink, it's empty, and Moana looks like she's interested in her. She figured _"Why not?"_ and nodded. "I could use a drink, or two." she answers with some confidence.

* * *

Over an hour has passed, Elsa and Moana are very tipsy from the drinks they've had. Maui and Anna went back to Maui's place, which left Elsa and Moana alone at the club, figuratively. That didn't matter too much, they loved each other's company. To the two, the club was a tad too crowded for their liking. So Moana offered to bring Elsa back to her place, which Elsa accepted the offer without hesitation. A Lyft request, ride, and stumbling to the front door later, the two women made it to Moana's home.

They barely get inside and Elsa's lips are already attacking Moana's. It was almost like it took everything in Elsa to not mack on these lips on their way to the house. Moana didn't mind, she enjoyed the sloppiness of the kiss. Their lips didn't part much on the travel to the bedroom. Once they were in the room, Moana gently shoved Elsa onto the bed and straddles her. Both women breathing heavy, gazing with lust in their eyes.

"Y-You know… I was expecting us to have another drink in our systems before this sweet makeout session." Moana gulps and chuckles. "But I'm thirsty for something else." she says before leaning some, running her tongue against Elsa's neck, searching for the sweet spot.

Elsa's face crimsoned up from Moana's tongue, she lets out soft moans as her hands run against the other woman's back. "T-Tonight felt perfect to try new things." she partially jokes.

A low chuckle comes from Moana, she's keeping her focus on pleasing Elsa… Well, more like teasing. But it's still pleasureful for both women. Moana can feel Elsa's body shiver when her tongue touches the right area, so she places a few kisses before sucking on that spot. Allowing a loud pop sound to happen when she's done.

"G- _God.._ "

Moana heard the moan that came from the blonde, she leans back slightly, still breathing somewhat heavy from their messy kiss. It takes no time for her to unbutton Elsa's shirt, revealing the pale woman's ice blue lace bra. "Hot damn." she whispers.

The blonde looks at Moana, seeing that she's approving of the sight just makes Elsa feel warm. "I need you." she says. "Right _fucking_ now." Elsa grabs Moana's shirt, pulling her to another deep kiss. She pulls back after a few seconds, long enough to say "P-Please…"

How could anyone say no? Moana couldn't find an excuse. So the two were quick to remove the clothes. Now in stark, Moana pins Elsa down, and then starts kissing at the exposed torso of Elsa. The blonde lets out a sharp moan, causing her hips to move against the dominant woman's body.

" _Jesus, we barely started and she's damn near begging for me."_ Moana thinks to herself, now on a mission to rock this chick's world. _"I got you, sweetie."_ she raises up slightly, spreading Elsa's legs and scoots close to where their sensitive areas touch. Elsa having those eyes that scream _"Just do it."_. Any other time, Moana is sure she'd tease, but she wanted this just as badly. Her hips start to move, and it feels so _damn_ right. Moana lets out some moans, Elsa biting down on her knuckle to hold back her noises of pleasure. The mocha skinned beauty arches her back, continuing the grinding against Elsa. She reaches over some to grab Elsa's hand, then moves it in between their cores crashing against each other. Moana wants to feel Elsa inside her, and _badly_.

Elsa complies, her middle finger moves in, and she moans a bit more. The second that Elsa touched Moana, Moana return the touch, and it's driving them both nuts.

This sensation was changing the shade of Elsa's face, and chest. Turning it from a very light tone, to a red shade. Reason behind that, was she was still holding in her moans, and it was difficult especially considering who is rocking her like mad. Suddenly, Moana just shifted her hips the right way, and all the held back moaning that was inside of Elsa's person, released, and she didn't care who hears it.

The way Elsa squirms, moans, and how her body looks is just pristine to Moana. She's not entirely sure how much she has left, something about this stand was draining her, and fast. Her hips move at a faster pace, her hand moves to Elsa's leg to keep some stability, all sorts of _"Fuck"_ words were coming out.

Elsa gasps, her body raises slightly, muscles tense up, her breathing is shaky. This release was more than enough to make her fall back on the bed, looking glazed over from how good their sex feels. Moana wasn't far behind, seeing Elsa orgasm set off her own. After it washed over, she sets Elsa's leg down and moves some to lay against the pale woman.

Both women eventually give in to their slumber.

* * *

The two slept in each others embrace, all the way until morning. Moana was the first one up, and she didn't mind the sight that she saw upon her eyes opening. She places a soft kiss against Elsa's forehead before getting out of bed. She showers, puts on a pair of shorts and a tanktop as her 'Around-The-House' attire. She makes sure to leave a change of clothes, and a towel on the nightstand for Elsa before heading to the kitchen.

When Elsa got up, she sat up holding the blanket to her person. A tad curious as to where Moana ran off to. She takes notice of the clothes, and gets a bit of a hint that she's allowed to clean up there. So she does, and she feels refreshed after doing so. It didn't take that long to get dressed, and when she walked out of the bedroom, the smell of eggs, bacon, and french toast filled the house. Elsa followed that smell all the way to the kitchen, she sees a beautiful Moana, her hair let down, cooking.

Elsa bit the inside of her lip, unsure if she should say anything or not. "Th-That smells fantastic." she says shyly.

Moana looked over at Elsa, smiled at her then turned back to her cooking. "Hey, you." she responds with. "I figured you'd might be hungry, and because I am an excellent host.." she turns off the stove and goes to portion out the food carefully. ".. I wanted to treat you to a nice meal." Moana states.

" _Excellent_ might be an understatement." Elsa giggles as she walks over to the counter, sitting on one of the barstools that were lined up. "I think that was my first… I don't know what to call it, not without it sounding insulting."

"A fling." Moana says before walking to where Elsa is sitting. She places the blonde's plate in front of her, then takes a seat next to the other woman. "I don't mind you calling it that, that's sorta what it was, huh?" she asks.

Elsa nodded slowly, and then takes a bite of the food. She lets out a noise that indicated that she likes it. "This is freakin' good, thank you."

A smile, a different kind of smile forms on her face. Something about Elsa eating, is just cute. "Well, I'm more than a pretty businesswoman." she jokes. "Take as much time as you want, I like the company." Moana says.

"I like being your company." Elsa says in between bites.

"Hmm." Moana sighs happily before sitting up. She reaches over a bit to grab a stack of papers. "This might come off as strange, but just bear with me." Moana turns a bit and sets the papers by Elsa's plate. "I remember you mentioning that you're an architect, which made me consider you to my people." she states. "If you want… I'd like to give you a job in designing one of my new clubs."

Elsa almost choked on her food when she heard this. Quickly, she grabbed one of the waters that was on the counter, takes a sip and clears her throat afterwards. "A.. A.." she licks her lips quickly. "A job?" she looks at Moana. Elsa takes a few moments to let this settle in, then she raises her eyebrow. "Is that why you wanted to have sex with me?"

Moana holds in some laughter, but she had a goofy smile from that comment. She shook her head and placed a hand on Elsa's lap. "No, sweetie." she answers with ease. "Actually, I wanted to possibly ask if you wanted to do something serious this week… Like, go out to dinner."

A date? Elsa was getting spoiled at this point, at least that's how she felt. "I'd love to have dinner with you." she answers with a smile. "I'll sort through the paperwork when I get home, then I'll give you an answer."

"Good." Moana smiles then turns some. "Thank you, by the way." she says. "Last night was amazing." Moana compliments before taking a bite out of her plate.

Elsa felt warm, and happy that Anna pretty much dragged her to that club. She got some mind-blowing sex, a job, and a date out of it. More importantly, she got some confidence in herself back. "No, thank you." she takes Moana's hand, lifts it up and places a quick kiss on it before going back to eating her food.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I took a massive hiatus from anything smut, or fanfic related.. But I really wanted to pair these two, for reasons that I can blame Tumblr for. Hope you enjoy!**_


End file.
